


he was enough

by xiaohui (specsventeen)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, chanhoon if you squint, idk how tags work, ofc there's gyuhao, svt members will be mentioned here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsventeen/pseuds/xiaohui
Summary: Wonwoo was Jun's home, and Jun was his.Jun was his.





	he was enough

**Author's Note:**

> so hi, i reuploaded this because this piece has undergone minor changes
> 
> plus i don't know how to tag,, sorry ;-;

_Maybe all he needed was a little bit of rain._

The darkening skies, accompanied by an icy gust of wind, was enough to warn everyone of the bad weather. It was just past noon, and yet the sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden somewhere behind the clouds. A group of students had flocked by the nearest window, looking out. Their brows creased with worry as they voiced out their concerns. Things such as not having an umbrella, traffic, and some others that got lost in the sea of chatter.

Across the room sat the uninterested bunch which composed of those who had prepared and those who simply do not care. Among them was Jeon Wonwoo. He specifically belonged to the former, a small red umbrella tucked neatly inside his bag. To be honest, he almost forgot his umbrella. If it wasn’t for Bohyuk, his little brother, almost throwing the red thing at his face this morning, he would have been fucked. He made a mental note to buy him some food as a thank you.

A few minutes pass, and the speakers suddenly turn on. An announcement was being made.

“Classes are suspended for the day due to the unexpected bad weather. All students are required to go home immediately before the storm hits. Thank you and may you all hopefully stay dry.”

Wonwoo has never seen his classmates move so fast. Before the speaker’s buzzing died down, almost everyone class had already grabbed their things and moved out. Chuckling to himself, he too got up from his seat. He picked up his bag, slung it across his shoulder, but before he could step out of the room, a sigh came from behind, stopping him dead in his tracks. With a crane of his head, he spotted Kwon Soonyoung who was staring down at his phone. Blinking, he muttered out a “Hey.” to which he got responded to with an “Oh? Oh, Hey.” and a small smile.

They are friends. Well, kind of. Wonwoo has known Soonyoung ever since ninth grade and they had been sort of inseparable ever since. They were always mistaken as either brothers or a couple, and if Wonwoo were being completely honest back then, he always thought that he didn’t mind the latter. Both he and Soonyoung had a hard time distinguishing whether they wanted to be more than what they already are, but they both realized in time that what they felt for each other leaned towards a brotherly type of love, (He remembers that day very clearly, when they, together with Jeonghan and Jihoon, were playing truth or dare. Soonyoung was dared to kiss Jihoon’s cheek, and it was Wonwoo’s first time to see Soonyoung turn beet red. He expected a feeling of bitterness, but nothing came. Even when the two started to date shortly afterward, he felt nothing but genuine happiness.) and they had been as close as two brothers could get ever since.

Soonyoung sat in his chair, his shoulders drooping ever so slightly. His bottom lip was sticking out a little bit, hinting a pout. The eyes that used to be always filled with excitement and wonder (which Wonwoo adores) were missing their sparkle, leaving a dull void. Even the sound of his breathing seems to have changed, Wonwoo being able to pick up all the dejected breaths that Soonyoung subtly heaves. A normal person wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, but he will. He walked over to Soonyoung, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting in front of his friend. “What’s the matter, Soon?”

Another sigh escaped the older’s lips, his eyes casting down on his phone once again. “It’s just…” He starts, but fails to find the right words. Wonwoo nods, signaling him to go on. He fought the urge to peek at his friend’s phone which seems to be the cause of his worries. He was right.

“Junnie isn’t answering.” Soonyoung finally meets his gaze. They looked even duller up close, but aren’t completely empty of emotion. They are actually filled with one emotion, and it’s worry. Wonwoo’s heart clenched at the sight. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him, whisper comforting words as if to chase away everything that’s hurting him. Instead, he reached for Soonyoung’s free hand and squeezed. “I’m pretty sure he’s fine. He’s probably just busy.” Wonwoo tried, but it made Soonyoung even more frustrated. The older shoved the phone into his face, and Wonwoo took it.

“He had been answering just fine until this morning.” He started as Wonwoo scanned their chat. “But he seemed out of it for the last couple days. It’s not too obvious when we chat, but whenever we meet up, it’s just… _there_.” Wonwoo paused reading and looked at his friend with questioning eyes. “What?” Soonyoung waved his arms around in circles, “There.”

Vague, but Wonwoo will take it. “And?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like it, that feeling that was there. I tried talking to him about it a couple of times but he’s got the steering wheel in his hand.” _He kept changing the subject_. Wonwoo shook his head lightly, still amused by Soonyoung’s odd choice of words. Most times, they were fairly easy to understand. Other times, not so much. But that’s just one of the many things Wonwoo loves about his best friend. “I know something happened. Back home in China or here, it's _there_ and it's not going away. And I’m mad, and a little sad, and everything is just one big puddle of goo in my stomach.” He sighs, “Am I a bad friend?”

Wonwoo was about to stop him from talking, but Soonyoung cut him off.

“The last message was left unread. He hasn’t picked up any of my calls. I don’t know what to do Won…” Soonyoung buried his face into his hands, groaning. His frail shoulders started to shake, as if trying to hold back his tears. This time, Wonwoo did hug him. “Hey, shh… It’s alright Soon. It will be alright, Jun will come around. You’re not a bad friend, especially not to him. Not to me.” He patted the older’s head, placing it on the crook of his shoulder. Moisture seeped into his shirt shortly after, indicating his friend’s silent cries. They stayed like that for a while, Soonyoung letting everything out and Wonwoo listening to everything he has to say.  
When Soonyoung ran out of tears to shed, he finally let go. Wonwoo was quick to hand him his handkerchief, and the older didn’t refuse. He wiped his face dry, only leaving a runny nose and bloodshot eyes. He handed the damp cloth back, and groaned out, “Ugh, my head hurts.”. Wonwoo chuckled, reluctantly accepting the handkerchief and plopping it into a pocket in his bag. “It’s because you cried so much, idiot. C’mon, let’s get going now before you outcry the skies.” He joked, earning a genuine smile from Soonyoung. He started to stand and stretch, and the younger followed. They left the building shortly after.

 

The downpour went on as Wonwoo spotted the silhouette of a familiar bus stop. The light pitter-patter of the raindrops against his umbrella was the only thing that keeps him grounded as he walked through the haze. He and Soonyoung stayed too long chatting at the school, and the storm has slowly started to descend upon them. The already dim skies seemed to darken even more, and the whole city was shrouded in mist. The place looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Desolate streets, fog, and a brewing storm.

As Wonwoo approached the bus stop (where he could hopefully catch a bus, but he doubts it. Still worth a try though.), a lone figure emerges. He was sitting on the bench, his shoulders slumped and head hung low. He wore a hood which hid his face. Well, even if he didn’t wear one, Wonwoo still wouldn’t be able to see because of the damn fog. He had his knees propped up on the bench as well, hugging them tightly as if to protect himself from the cold. Wonwoo suddenly slows his pace, making his steps as light and careful as if trying not to disturb the boy. But he soon fails to conceal his presence as his foot lands in a puddle, splashing both him and the other.

“Oh, shoot, I-” Wonwoo was about to apologize but got cut off by a gasp, _his_ gasp, as his eyes land on the boy’s face. He looked barely like himself, bloodshot eyes under wet lashes, patches of red situated on both sides of his cheeks and the tip of his nose, tears staining his pretty face, and a big cut placed at his trembling, bottom lip bleeding crimson, but Wonwoo could recognize those full, heart-shaped lips and big brown eyes anywhere. “Jun?” He blinked back the shock, he wasn’t used to seeing Jun like this.

Wen Junhui wasn’t his friend. They were acquaintances of some sort, courtesy of Jeonghan. Soonyoung was closer to Jun, figuratively and literally. His friend stuck to him like glue, constantly expressing his fondness of the older. Wonwoo liked that, seeing Soonyoung so cheery again (Ever since Soonyoung and Jihoon broke up, the former had a hard time going back to his happy-go-lucky demeanor. Although they separated on good terms and remained good friends, it was a blow to Soonyoung’s confidence when he found out that Jihoon had moved on so quickly and was already dating a new kid.) and automatically, he too had been very fond of Jun. It’s actually hard to look at the older and not feel a sense of endearment since Jun basically radiates warmth and kindness. He is also a goofball and likes to joke around. He is the human embodiment of the word _cute_. He could definitely understand why Soonyoung adores him so much. (Jun is a member of Soonyoung’s dance club. Being a transfer student, Soonyoung helped him out a lot. Who would’ve known that Jun was much of a help to Soonyoung as he was to Jun? But that’s just one to the many beauties of their friendship.)

“Wonu?” Junhui croaked out, furrowing his brows. He looks confused, probably questioning what Wonwoo was doing out in the storm too. He fought the tugging at the corner of his lips, not wanting to think about how the here does this boy manage to look cute even when he is clearly broken. Wonwoo hesitates, wanting to ask so many questions. What was he doing out here in the cold, crying by himself? What happened? Why didn’t he tell Soonyoung anything? He went with the most light-hearted one. “Are you cold?” Junhui simply shook his head, dropping it again and staring at his knees. As if on cue, the wind blew, whistling a haunting tune. Wonwoo pulled on his sleeves as if trying to chase the chill away, and he could see the other tremble, folding his whole body as he fights the cold. Wonwoo wanted to hug him there and now. Instead, he raised a brow. “Yes, you are.”

That earned a soft chuckle from the other, much to Wonwoo’s relief. With a slight raise of his head, he met the younger’s gaze with shy eyes. “I guess you could say that I’m feeling a little chilly.” A small smile played on his pretty lips and Wonwoo found it hard not to stare. He averted his gaze, clearing his throat as he chased away all his (inappropriate) thoughts. “Well, you should go home then. Where do you live? I’ll walk you home since there seems to be no bus.”

The older visibly tensed, eyes fluttering downwards and Wonwoo mentally hit himself. shirt, did he say something wrong? Before the younger could think of any options to say, Junhui moved. He slowly raised his hand and Wonwoo could only watch as he wrapped his fingers around the younger’s wrist. His icy touch seeped through the fabric of Wonwoo’s jacket, yet a rush of heat spread throughout his entire being. The reason? He’s not sure.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Maybe it was his voice, how small it sounded. How unstable, how unsure. How it was barely audible, yet clear of how broken he actually is.

Maybe it was the hand that trembled as he held onto the younger, his grip loose but heavy with desperation. As if his companion was the only one who could save him from himself right now.

Maybe it was those big, brown, beautiful almond eyes that do not dare to meet his own.

Or maybe it was the sound of the raindrops as they fall and hit the flat surfaces, splitting up into a million pieces. Or the scent that comes with, cold and wet. Or the breeze that picks up every now and then as it blows with a light hum. Maybe it really was just the rain.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> remaining chapters will (hopefully) be up in a few weeks! 
> 
> (probably not. but i swear i Will finish this piece within the year.)
> 
> okay thanks
> 
> bye :D


End file.
